A Little Brotherly Love  Albedo Style!
by chibisamalove
Summary: A small cutscene from my story, New Beginnings.  Albedo, unhappy over where Jr. and Shion's relationship has gone, brings Jr. an unpleasant truth as a surprise.


**Author's note – **This little cutscene is actually linked to my story, _New Beginnings_. I kept looking for a way to work it in, but I never seemed to find a place for it. So I'll try it out on its own. It's meant to happen way back in the beginning of Jr. and Shion's relationship, right after they're intimate for the first time.

**Disclaimer – **As per usual, I don't own any of the characters. -sniffle-

Jr. pulled Shion into his arms, kissing her soundly. "Do you really have to go back to the women's cabin?" he complained. "I feel like we barely got any time together."

"Yes, Jr., I need to go back. We spent quite a bit of time together. We've put Captain Matthews, Tony and Hammer out for long enough. I had a wonderful birthday," she whispered, and his hand rested comfortably on her back.

"I had a damn good time, too, considering it was **your **birthday," he murmured. "I wasn't expecting to get a gift myself." She rolled her eyes at him, and he chuckled lowly. "Do you want me to walk you over there?"

"Don't be silly." She waved him off. "It's right next door. I'll see you in the morning," she told him softly. They clung to one another for another minute or two, unwilling to part ways but knowing they had no choice. He watched her walk to the women's cabin, his blue eyes following the sway of her hips. She turned back to him and gave him a smile before disappearing through the door.

Sighing, he pondered upon whether or not he should attempt to see if the Elsa crew was awake enough to return to the cabin. Obviously, they'd somehow known to stay out since he and Shion hadn't been disturbed. "Ah, they probably drank themselves into a stupor. No sense in going to wake them up now." He was just returning to his bed when he felt a strange, slithering sensation in his mind. "Albedo, that's damn creepy when you do that. I told you to knock it off!"

_Does this mean peace and quiet shall reign for the remainder of the night? _Albedo yawned. _It would indeed be nice to visit with my other half without having the princess afoot. Or atop. _A sly note entered his voice, although it didn't quite mask the jealousy that always seemed to present itself when he felt his twin was being monopolized by someone other than himself.

"Albedo, I'm freakin' exhausted, and I'm not in the damn mood for a back and forth with you. I thought you had taken off for tonight," Jr. groaned, rubbing at his forehead.

_Ah, yes, just there. That soothes me as well, Rubedo._ Albedo chuckled when his twin pulled his hand away with a muffled curse. _I __did indeed take__ off for the n__ight, but since the princess has__ left you all alone, I thought you might wish for some familial company. I do so enjoy our chats. They're sometimes all I look forward to._

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna be much company. The instant I hit the bed, I'm going to be passed out like I was out drinking instead of mak-" He stopped when Albedo gave a delicate cough. "Albedo, you know what the hell I was just doing! Keeping me from saying it sure as hell isn't going to change it!"

_That may very well be true, but it certainly doesn't mean I need to listen to you speak of it_, Albedo said haughtily. _I grudgingly accept the fact that you have now entered into phase two of your relationship, but I did disappear for a reason before, Rubedo. _His voice became lightly scolding.

"How long are you going to keep me awake, Albedo?" Jr. questioned, tamping down on the yawn threatening to escape. "I meant it when I said I'm exhausted here…"

_While I do not wish to interfere with your rejuvenating slumber_, Albedo mocked, _I possess a reason for having shown up. Strangely enough, it was your 'interlude' that triggered the memory. However, I'm not sure you'd actu__ally wish to hear what I have to say_

Jr. gritted his teeth. "You know, there's nothing more annoying than when you do that. You know you've got something to say, and you know you want to say it. So why don't you do us both a favor and just goddamn say it?!" He threw himself down on the bed, but he was now wide-awake and cursing his brother to hell but not back.

_Temper, temper. I thought we had established you'd learned to control your anger issues so they were no longer a problem?_ Sensing that Rubedo's temper was merely simmering instead of becoming full-blown rage, Albedo heaved a sigh. _I could not help but catch a glimpse of the princess before I quickly closed my mental eye and drifted. It was not somethin__g I appreciated, mind you, but it caused me to recall__ I had already seen her in __a__similar __state of __undress._

Jr. made a strange, hissing sound, unable to respond for a time. "Do you mind me asking just what the hell you're talking about?" he finally asked, trying very hard to keep his tone even.

_I simply mean that I saw the princess as she was tonight, in th__is very bed, long before you laid__ eyes upon it, Rubedo._ Albedo's words sounded matter-of-fact, but there was a gleefulness underlying them that caused Jr. to see red.

"I have no damn idea what you're talking about, and I don't want to know! There is no goddamn way you could have seen Shion like that, and you know it! Now stop trying to piss me off because you hate the fact of what happened tonight, and just freakin' let me sleep!" Jr. punched his pillow into shape, breathing deeply and praying Albedo's consciousness would fade without any further antagonism.

_Did you never gain access to the Y-Data, Rubedo?_ Albedo was no longer trying to hide his glee at how his words had affected his twin. _Never once in all the time after I__ forcibly removed__ it from ma pêche?_

"I'm going to ask you one time, and one time only," Jr. said in a very low and dangerous voice. "What the hell does the Y-Data have to do with Shion being -"

_It seems Mizrahi had some knowledge of the Maiden, although I ask myself why he felt it necessary to install protection of that measure. Imagine my surprise when I came across protection resembling the princess, only with not nearly as much clothing. It would appear as if, over the many lifetimes, our Maiden has changed very little._ Albedo fell silent, awaiting his twin's response with something not unlike his sadistic pleasure of old.

Jr. clenched his teeth, trying very hard not to allow Albedo to antagonize him as he'd done so many times before. "I don't believe you. Not one freakin' bit! Why the hell would Mizrahi have Shion naked in the damn Y-Data? It makes no goddamn sense!"

_Oh, if only our father and Nigredo had seen fit to be around for this conversation. I'm quite sure they could be of the utmost help_, Albedo said mysteriously.

Jr.'s blue eyes narrowed. "What would they have to do with the Y-Data? Goddammit, you're only doing this because you're pissed I slept with Shion tonight! Admit it, damn you!" His temper was spiraling out of control, and he was having difficulty keeping his voice low so he wouldn't awaken the entire _Elsa_.

_Oh, how overdramatic you are, Rubedo_, Albedo sniffed. _What the both of them have to do with the Y-Data is very simple. Nigredo observed the Y-Data in me, thus passing it onto our beloved father. That would mean that your princess has been passed among the family, and you were simply the last to see it._

The fuse on Jr.'s temper finally blew. "Get the hell out of my head, now! You're lying, and I know you are! And the fact that you're doing it because you hate what happened tonight is crap! Damn you to hell, Albedo," he spat, furious because he had no outlet for the fury that was raging through him.

_I admit to being somewhat…jealous she monopolized you in the way she did_, Albedo said reluctantly, his tone indicating his admittance would be akin to pulling teeth if he was standing in front of his twin. _Despite that, I only speak the truth. You can rage at me all you wish, and it does not change the fact that Mizrahi apparently felt a naked Maiden would provide more protection than __our savior, Mary. It does indeed cause one to question Mizrahi's motives on an entirely different level, does it not?_

Jr. took several deep breaths before speaking. "We're done now, Albedo. If you don't go, I'll find a way to make you. It might be really wise to stay the hell out of my head for a while." He jumped to his feet and headed toward Matthews' bed, reaching for one of the ever-present bottles of alcohol Matthews kept on the ledge above it.

_Yes, drown yourself in alcohol to ignore the truths I spoke tonight. You'll deal with the consequences in the morning. Good night, Rubedo. Try to have a pleasant rest of the night._ Albedo's consciousness withdrew without another word, leaving Jr. to crack open the bottle and down it as he tried to not to concentrate on what his twin had left him with.

The next morning, while dealing with an excruciating headache, Jr. decided it was best to keep anything Albedo had said from Shion. When she asked why he appeared to be so moody, he slid an arm around her waist and told her he hadn't been able to sleep well. She seemed to take his response at face-value and didn't question him further.


End file.
